1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peg for a stringed instrument such as a guitar, and particularly relates to a peg for a stringed instrument that can change the mounted position of a winding shaft on a main body.
2. Description of Related Art
A stringed instrument, such as a guitar, has a peg for tuning a string. As shown in FIG. 11, the peg has a main body 110, a worm 120, a knob 130, a winding shaft 140, and a worm wheel 150. The main body 110 supports the worm 120 rotatably. The knob 130 is secured at an end of the worm 120. The main body 110 supports the winding shaft 140 rotatably. The worm wheel 150 connects to an end of the winding shaft 140 and engages with the worm 120.
In the above peg 100, the winding shaft 140 penetrates a hole 200a formed in the head 200 of the stringed instrument. A winding surface 141 of the winding shaft 140 projects from the hole 200a. The main body 110 is secured on a lower surface of the head 200 by a screw. As a result, the peg 100 is mounted in the head 200. A string is wound around the winding shaft 140. The string is wound therearound or released therefrom by rotating the knob 130, so that tuning of the stringed instrument is performed. A guide bush 160 is inserted into the hole 200a from an upper surface of the head 200. A screw on the outside of a small diameter portion in a front end of the guide bush 160 is tightened in the inside of a guide tube 110a. As a result, the main body 110 and the guide bush 160 support the winding shaft 140 rotatably, and the main body is secured to the head 200. For example, a peg having such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-154435.